The Hat
by Toni42
Summary: Hiccup had only wanted an after school job so he could get a little extra money. He didn't expect a simple hat could change everything. ONE-SHOT.


Hiccup had only wanted a part time job and had been accepted at a cafe called _Dragon Wings._ It wasn't all that popular, but it wasn't bad either. But Hiccup had still been surprised when Astrid had walked through the door with the other teens, wearing a baseball cap on top of her blond head.

They had come in, sat down, and ordered some drinks and sandwiches, chatted and left, not once noticing Hiccup. Astrid had left her baseball cap on the table.

Hiccup had walked over to their table and picked up the hat. He could have just put it in the Lost and Found- but he wanted to give it to her personally. What could be the harm, right?

So Hiccup had kept the hat, waited until the end of his shift and went home. The next day he packed his bag, said goodbye to his black cat Toothless, made sure he still had Astrid's hat, and went to school.

He and Astrid only had one class together; art. He couldn't confront her in the hall or at lunch because she was almost always with her friends and she'd probably beat him up if he appeared in the girl's bathroom. They didn't have art until the end of the day. So Hiccup waited.

The ringing of a bell echoed throughout the school. The students got up from their seats and began packing away their art supplies, beginning to chat and ask their friends if they wanted to come over.

Hiccup pushed all of his pencil's, pens and paintbrushes into his backpack and picked it up, putting his hand in it and gripping the red baseball cap near the bottom. Astrid, the only one of the group that had art at the same time as Hiccup, was screwing the caps to her paint back on and placing them in their case.

Trying to slow his heart rate, Hiccup took a deep breath and walked up to her. "H-Hey."

Astrid blinked, looking up. "Er, hey. Hiccup, right?"

"Yeah, it's Hiccup." he said, relieved that she didn't get his name wrong. "Er- I believe this is your's." before he lost his courage, Hiccup thrust the baseball cap under Astrid's nose. To his delight, she grinned.

"Thanks! I thought I lost it." said Astrid, taking the hat off him. "Where'd you find it?"

"You left it at Dragon Wings." Hiccup explained, his face reddening slightly. "I work part time there. I knew we went to the same school, so I decided to hand it in personally."

"Oh, thanks, Hiccup." Astrid said, placing the hat on her head. "Do you want to hang out some time?"

Hiccup's eyebrows rose up to his hairline, gaping at his crush. "You- You want to hang out? With _me_?"

Astrid nodded, smiling at him. Hiccup's heart leaped. "Why wouldn't I?" she swung her backpack over her shoulder and walked out the door.

* * *

Hiccup scrubbed at the counter with a rag seven days later, trying to get out the coffee stains. The bell dinged, indicating that someone had just entered the cafe, but he didn't look up from his task until a familiar voice met his ears.

"You scrub that counter any harder and you'll bore a hole into it."

Astrid stood in front of him, wearing the red hat, alone.

"H-Hey, Astrid." Hiccup stuttered, straitening. "Where are the others?"

"The mall, probably." said Astrid with a shrug, expression turning sour. "I hate shopping, so I decided not to go. When does your shift end?"

Looking at the clock on the wall, Hiccup answered. "Fifteen minutes."

Astrid grinned. "Perfect. You want to go the movies when your shift ends?"

Hiccup blinked at her, stunned. "Er... o-okay."

Astrid's smile widened, her eyes sparkling excitedly in the light. "Great. I'll have a latte."

* * *

The zombie movie ended as the names of the actors and producers appeared on the screen, followed by music. People began getting up, carrying empty soda cups and popcorn containers.

Hiccup picked up his and Astrid's empty drinks and the almost empty popcorn container that they'd shared and led the way out of the movie theater.

"That was a good movie." Astrid said, as Hiccup dumped their trash into the bin.

Hiccup shrugged. "It was okay. I've got a better one at home, though."

Astrid's eyes widened slightly. "You watch zombie movies?"

"I love them."

"Same here. What one have you got?"

"Blood Stains."

"Blood Stains? I've wanted to see that one for ages, but because of the rating my parent's won't let me. Can we watch it at your place?" Astrid asked, looking at Hiccup hopefully.

Hiccup's heart jumped. "S-Sure. I don't see why not. My dad's out on a business dinner and won't be back until ten tonight. I think we've got popcorn and cola too."

* * *

" _No, no, no, no, don't go in there- !_ "

Both Hiccup and Astrid jumped, bumping their heads against each other, gasping as the women was killed (and because they'd just headbutted). The screen went back as the women went down with a _thump._

"Okay... that was actually pretty scary." Astrid admitted, as the end credits appeared.

"Yeah." Hiccup swallowed. Even though he'd seen it before, he was still probably going to be awake for a while. And not be opening his closest for a couple weeks... or months.

"Well, this was nice, Hiccup." said Astrid, standing up and looking at her watch. "But I have to be back before nine. We should hang out more often."

Hiccup smiled at her and got up, leading her to the door. He opened it and bowed her out jokingly, causing Astrid to laugh. Hiccup gave her a goofy grin, cheeks turning red.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school?" he asked, trying not to stutter and turning even redder.

"Yeah... I'd like that." Astrid said quietly. She stood on the porch for a moment, her blue eyes staring into his green. She seemed to be battling with herself. Then, ever so slowly, she leaned forward, her lips brushing against his cheek, before even more slowly moving to his lips. She kissed him.

Hiccup stood in the doorway, stunned, before gently kissing her back. When Astrid pulled away, her cheeks were flaming red and she wasn't meeting his eyes.

"Er... see ya, Hic." Astrid made a sort of half turn as if to begin walking away, before turning around and punching him on the shoulder and running off.

Hiccup grasped his now bruised shoulder, watching her go. His heart skipped a beat. He could almost feel her lips still pressing against his.

"Bye, m'lady..." he muttered softly.

* * *

 **ONE-SHOT COMPLETE! Anyone who wants to continue it themselves are allowed to and they can make any changes they want, just please PM me so I know :)**

 **QN nf nz pxo njeemf obnf- TurquoiseTurtle888**


End file.
